Captured
by LittleCullenGirl
Summary: just a little story on twtwb i have a few others :


_Chapter 1 – Ruins_

_Ellie POV_

"Corrie!" I called out as we were loaded into separate trucks. Torn apart from each other Homer, Lee and Kevin struggled around as they were put upon the other vehicle.

"Ellie, we'll find you." I searched frantically around in every direction for help. There had to be something around here. My thoughts were disrupted as a female soldier came screeching at Corrie pulling her gun out as she moved closer.

"You girl! Shut up! Shut up or bang bang!" She held the gun at Corrie's head which had turned everyone to silent. The sound of our engine going had made us all incapable to hear what had happened next.

I looked around slowly then rested my head backwards onto one of the wooden bars that were nailed tackily to the walls of the truck. I looked to the others Robyn was asleep with her head upon Chris' soldier. He of course was attempting to get some smokes off the soldiers. Fi was sitting next to me shivering like crazy from the cool night air which was blowing in from the open truck. I started taking off my jacket to give to her.  
>"Oh Ellie, I couldn't," she protested but I wouldn't cave. Fi and Chris both fell asleep eventually and I was the only one awake apart from the very seedy looking soldier and he was looking pretty tired anyway. That had to mean we were close to stopping soon I could only pray that we would be reunited with the others. I wonder how far away they were from us. I had been counting the time since we had been separated from them but lost track when I had a conversation with Fi about the travelling we would do after this war. Yes I had lost track of time but knew it had to be limited until we were executed.<p>

In their eyes we were terrorists. We'd blown up houses, bridges, trucks and the last one which always hit me hardest...humans. The amount of soldiers we had killed in the last two weeks had terrified me I hated thinking that once upon a time those soldiers had lives, families even children. But they weren't the victims in this situation. We were! They had stolen our land, our lives, our families and our values. My train of thought was once again disrupted as we came to a halt.  
>"Out of the truck!" The man yelled as his gun was held at my head, his hand on the trigger oh how I wish sometimes that he would just pull it then I would never have to suffer anymore. <em>Stop it El! Stay strong for the others. Positive thoughts. <em>I told myself I could do this as I woke up Fi and Robyn. We moved out of the truck onto the gravel where we were thrown to the other.  
>"Leaders," the head soldier yelled and pointed to a spot on the ground. We all looked at each other while Homer hung his head low to the ground before stepping forward towards the soldier. We all gasped loudly we weren't sure whether to be mad that Homer claimed to be our leader or whether to be worried about what would happen. The soldier stood impatiently as if another one of us should be stepping forward towards him. I looked at the others sympathetically hoping it would only be us getting punished. I walked up beside Homer with my head held high. I could hear Fi and Corrie's sobbing behind me but I had to stay strong.<p>

"Last words to friends?" He told indicated that we could say good bye to our friends as the soldiers backed off by a step. They all ran up to us and grasped tightly. Fi was crying into Homer and Kevin was patting him on the back.  
>"Don't leave El. Please don't leave me," Corrie cried as I hugged her. "Please take me with you. Tell them I was a leader." I wiped away my tears as Robyn came to hug me.<br>"Don't you all go sacrificing yourselves for us kay?" I whispered. "We will be fine. C'mon Mr Yannos. It's time for us to go." We gave everyone one last hug before Homer wrapped his arm behind me and we walked towards the soldier. He yelled some directions to the other soldiers before we were escorted towards a big tall building.

"It'll be okay El I promise," Homer whispered into my ear. A door opened in front of us and we were ushered in. We each took a seat in front of a large maple coloured desk. Behind it sat an Australian man who was wearing casual... wait an Australian man! What was this? Betrayal to our country.  
>"You should rot in jail," I yelled to him straight up. "How could you betray your own country to these bastards? You're sick. You've destroyed us. You..." I was cut off by him.<br>"Calm down missy. You don't know my story so shut up and listen to me right now." I sat back down in my chair slowly as Homer just sat there mouth in that 'O' shape of his when he was nervous or thinking, let's just say it's a very rare face. "My name is Jason. I'm a slave and apparently I am here to counsel you and hear your stories to then translate to them. So feel free to start whenever you want." I looked across at Homer as he looked at me. I took his hand into mine and squeezed it tightly. Hopefully he understood that when I squeezed it meant 'stop talking'.

"My names El..." my hand was squeezed tightly. "...eanor. Eleanor," I looked around the room for inspiration. I saw a small jar full or jelly beans. "Bean. And this is Harry Styles." I smiled sweetly to Jason. **(A.N. bahahahha I'm so funny Harry Styles lolcats. I'm in love with 1D) **We started to tell our story to him all from the very beginning. "Well Jas it all started a few days before Australia Day. We were having our casual day in..." my hand was squeezed again. "... Parramatta when we all decided to go camping." Oh how I hoped we were gullible enough.  
>"Just a few friends of course nothing to big," Homer took over the story. "But when we got home everyone was gone. Our goldfish were belly side up and so were our dogs." He squeezed my hand in reassurance this time and I knew how scared he was so I squeezed back. "Then we fought back for our country seeing as though there was nothing else we really could do. We were no trained experts but some of us had grown up on farms so we knew a thing or two. Anything else you want to know mate?" Homer stared him down in a very sexy Greek God way. Why was I imagining Homer as a sexy Greek God?<br>"What damage did you cause?" Jason asked me. I sat up and looked him in the eye. I wasn't sure whether our lying would catch up to us or to at least tell half the truth. Eventually I decided to go with the truth well about half of it.  
>"We travelled south in hope that maybe we could reach the coastline and swim to New Zealand or find a boat. We found a little town called... what was it Harry? Wirrawee? Yeah that was it Wirrawee it was a tiny little country town there was this bridge there that we blew up. Yeah, they will be needing a new bridge. We got a few conveys with nails in wood planks and beer bottle bombs. Nothing heavy like grenades we didn't have that kind of military equipment with us just a few shot guns and things." I sat back down in my seat after deciding to pace a bit with my heroic story. Jason looked at me with an 'O' shaped mouth and so did Homer. I checked that I didn't have a smudge on my face or anything but no nothing they were just admiring me, which I was kind of enjoying.<br>"Good on you and your team," Jason whispered very quietly. "You children shouldn't have done that," he winked at us indicating we should play along. "You should have left it to the trained professionals. You should've given yourself up," he started to raise his voice which brought the soldiers in. He began talking to them some English and some of it not. All I could understand was bring them back later. So I guess we were leaving then I looked at Homer and we both stood up nodded to Jason and strode out with a soldier in front of us leading the way and one behind us making sure we didn't decide to jump him or run away. They took us out to a courtyard where the others were sitting down surrounded by soldiers. At the sight of us they all jumped up and startled the soldiers who were keeping guard.

"Hey what happened to you guys?" Kevin asked while the others looked at us eagerly for the story. "Are we in trouble or... what?" I looked at Homer for a second trying to find some confidence.  
>"Why don't you tell them <em>Harry?<em>" I emphasised on the Harry hoping some of them had clued in. Fi surprisingly was the first one to get it giving Homer a massive hug with an exclamation of oh Harry I've missed you so much. "Eleanor," I whispered low to the others.  
>"I get it," smiled Corrie I noticed that her cheek bones were very thin from our undernourishment. "So Harry what happened?" she turned to Homer and nodded to him in encouragement.<br>"We had to tell them our names and where in Parramatta we were from and how we travelled to Wirrawee and the damage we had caused. It was pretty amazing how Eleanor could tell that story so fiercely that the guy was amazed. He was an Aussie by the way." They all looked at us outrageously. Having the same thoughts I had first had in my mind seeing Jason. "I think he is on our side though. He is supposed to be some sort of counsellor who will report back to the head personnel later on. We are going back to see him later and I think you are all coming with us." The looks on their faces showed true confusion. Nothing frustrated us more than traitors, people who could betray their own country like that were hated by us all, and hopefully Jason definitely wasn't a traitor.


End file.
